Justice Paradox
Introductions In the World of the Living, is the traveling scholar Mushoku Kaigan. He is a rather different being, not a Shinigami, Sōzōshin, Hollow, Arrancar, Vizard, Qunicy, or even a human. He is a Senjungami. You couldn't find another one like him anywhere, not even in another universe if there would be one. He was traveling the World of the Living, researching how humans take to supernatural interactions with spirits. Among, those travels he has fought numerous beings. He was a man with a rather unique appearance, with purple hair and eyes. However, even more so was his personality. While, he has been called emotionless is the general census. But, to those that know him he is something... more. Far off, in Rider City, Hikaru Kurosaki, the 9th Yonkō of meditated in his courtyard, listening to the serenity about him. His wife, Kirika walked out to him carrying a tray with a pot of tea and a cup on it. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, and flashed away. Confused, Kirika looked about the area, only to realize the tray was set in Hikaru's place. As she processed this, the strong arms of her husband gently wrapped around her waist, and pulled her closely to the man she was very familiar with. He kissed her from her neck to her cheek, finally pressing his lips tenderly to hers. "Hey." "Hey," she said back, turning to face him. She returned his kiss, only this time with a greater intensity. "What if someone saw us?" Hikaru smiled. "We're all alone out here, Kirika. Mizu and the others are off on errands." Kirika slipped her arms around her husband, clutching him as though he would disappear. "So, what to do? Something...daring?" The crimson hair that Hikaru was known for looked dull next to the brightness of Hikaru's red cheeks. Nevertheless, he responded by pulling Kirika in for a true testament of his love for her. Every move he made showed gentleness melded with passion. He could feel her heartbeat softly drumming along as his fingers danced across his lovely wife. Deep into the moment, a power surge interrupted their descent into love-making. "What the? Did you feel that?" Kirika huffed. "Yes, I did." "I know you're disappointed, but there's something strange about this one," said Hikaru. "What I'm sensing is...not of this world." "So it's a Shinigami?" asked Kirika, disinterested. "Maybe I should clarify. This power is not of this universe." Kirika's eyes widened. "How could you know?" "When I traveled to Nisshō's Universe, everyone that I detected gave off a different wavelength of reiatsu. Everyone here, while they may be different in their spiritual abilities, all have the same relative wavelength of reiatsu." "So is he from Kanna or N's place?" asked Kirika. Hikaru shook his head. "This one that I'm sensing now is different from a Kanna resident or any other I came in contact with. It's like the place of origin for this person is so far beyond any of the other universes." Hikaru didn't notice his hand had clenched into a fist. "I have to check this out." Kirika sighed. She turned back towards the house, waving Hikaru away. "Well, if you want to go fight some universe jumping yahoo, that's fine by me. You'll just miss out." Hikaru nodded. "I'll clean the house and the Winery when I get home." Kirika did not respond. "And I'll do all the yard work." Kirika glanced over at Hikaru, still wanting to give him the cold shoulder. "And I'll cook you dinner tonight, anything you want." Kirika smiled. She knew that this was Hikaru's way of apologizing to her, yet she still wanted to see what he had to offer her. The ways of his wife were no mystery to the Yonkō. Without a begrudging sound to it. "And we'll snuggle up for one of your favorite movies." Kirika turned back to face Hikaru, he face wearing the beaming smile Hikaru lived for. "Go get em, wolf." Hikaru flashed to steal a kiss, "Will do." He headed off to confront this new power, leaving Kirika to plan for the night. The Colorless and the Shining Mushoku was as still as a statue, and as as pristine as one as well. He sensed Hikaru's reiatsu, sometime ago. "This type of reiatsu, it's different yet similar to other races I have faced. I could simply just, leave... but this could be interesting." Mushoku started walking toward his future opponent. Hikaru appeared a few meters away from the power he sensed. His eyes widened as he examined the man before him. "Madara? Is that...No, I know his reiatsu, but you. You look very similar to him. Who are you?" Mushoku responded without blinking. "Isn't it custom to give your own name before asking others? However, I am Mushoku Kaigan; Fourth Division Shuhan or Commander of the Panteon. Before, you ask, I know of Madara Kawahiru, or the current Kamui, and we are two separate persons. Nor, am I, or have I, a parallel universe counter-part. I simply come from a separate dimension in the Soul Society, and I am not from Kanna. We originally leave all matters to the Gotei 13, Royal Division, and other organizations. However, I travel the worlds for knowledge as why, I am not closed up in the dimension I came from. So now that I have introduced myself, will you do the same?" "Huh," said Hikaru. "And here I thought Senken-sama was the only trained Universe Jumper. Then again, N has the Ark Cradle, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Hikaru smiled, "I am Hikaru Kurosaki, former Captain of the 7th Division and the current Yonkō of Zanjutsu. Though, nowadays, I run the world renown Kurosaki Winery. Well, world renown here." Hikaru crossed his arms. "The Pantheon, huh? Quite a lofty title you have there. You're obviously not a Quincy or some Hollow-empowered being. You're also not a Shinigami. You're more like a Sōzōshin. Your scent of your power closely matches that of one." "What I am is a Senjungami (仙純神, lit. immortal untainted god). However, I know of the Yonkō after all being over 3200 years old I have seen numerous places and beings. And, I know that your a Sōzōshin or at least part of it. But, the here is a question; is there something you want?" "Well, I do admit I'm more accustomed to Universe Jumpers," said Hikaru, stroking his chin. "but I'm curious as to why you'd come here. Not that we don't have a plethora of enemies to fight; it seems odd to me that a knowledge seeker should come so close to my proximity. You probably know I am the investigative sort who'll travel to try and understand different powers in this world and others. As to what I want, I'd like to test your powers, Senjungami, Mushoku Kaigen." "Normally, I would decline but seeing as you have gotten my attention. I accept your offer, and I will state this, I am the current greatest grandmaster of Senjungami powers or Mahō ." With that said Mushoku then, started to float in mid-air. He then snapped his fingers and explosions appear everywhere. " Bakuhatsu no Mahō (爆発の魔法, Explosion Magic)." "Whoa!" Hikaru was being tossed about by the explosion blasts, but no harm came to his person. "Let's see here..." He pulled out a book titled 'The Idiot Red-Headed Captain's Guide to Alternate Universes 7th Edition.' He flipped through the pages until he found an article titled Mahō. "'Mahō (魔法, magic) is the technique/ability that Senjungami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells and abilities that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, support, or combat.' (Bleach Fanon Wiki)." Hikaru blinked. Why does that last part disconcert me? He tossed the thought away. I have a few tricks of my own. He pocketed the book, and silvery-red energy began gathering in his right hand. "Jūkinzoku." Hikaru tosses the orb of energy into the sky, then it began hurtling back down to earth at an extreme velocity. It crashed onto the planet, sending a wave of dust that negated all the explosions in the area. " Rather impressive Mr. Hikaru. It's even more interesting that you the Yonkō of Zanjutsu wouldn't use Zanjutsu." Mushoku then using, Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) to throw rocks at his opponent. "You should attack me with full force. I am simply testing your powers, don't worry nothing you have will keep me dead for long." Hikaru smirked. "No Zanjutsu, eh?" Each of the rocks disintegrated before him. The powder from the rocks fell to the ground, reading, "Usually, I like to start with my Reiseī powers." A gust of wind came from Hikaru's direction, and the sand formed another sentence. "Because I like to keep my enemies on their toes." He looked back over to Mushoku. "Just because I'm the Yonkō of Zanjutsu, doesn't mean I have more than swordplay up my sleeves." "Than how will deal with this?" Mushoku hand his hand in haori's side pocket by his waist. When he took it out, a dust storm appear around him. " This is Sekkiseki Dust, it still has even in this state, the power to breakdown all reiryoku to a high degree. As to why, I can use it. Senjungami have nurmeous special reiryoku properties and one is called Choujouteki Sadame (超常的定め, Supernatual Law). This properties gives us the power to affect and penetrate Sekkiseki stones." Mushoku then sent, a wave of dust at Hikaru knowing that it might, do real damage. "I repeat, use your FULL power. Because, if you give me a chance to use my full power. I cannot say with any percentage that you may or may not survive. Hikaru watched as the dust approached him. Nearly at the last second, he slashed down at the ground below him, creating a barrier blocking the Sekki-Seki dust. "Sekki-Seki is indeed a powerful weapon if one can utilize it. But, as one who has seen many wars and battle many villains bent on annihilation or subjugation of all worlds, I have learned techniques to prevent Sekki-Seki from being my Kryptonite." Hikaru shook off the dirt from his sword, making it clean again. "I'm sorry, but I cannot use my full power against you, but I'll at least level up to match a higher form of combat." He held out his sword, a sakabatō. "Shine through the darkness, Tenshitō" His blade barely change appearance, but now Hikaru's eyes looked as though they had a greater understanding about them. "What to dream of today?" " Verywell. However, your Zanpakuto to bestow itself with new random powers is very impressive. However, I have something similar but stronger. You do leave me at a disadvantage, we Senjungami don't have Zanpakuto." Mushoku pulled a double-edge long sword and a mirror from his pockets... like it was magic. " Kenchōken (権長剣, Authority Long Sword) and Shinkagami (神鏡, "Divine Mirror"). With this sword's power allows me, to send reiryoku into it, to repair it of any damages done to the blade. This mirror can repel any attack that has power equal or below a Hado #90 spell. You are the better master of Zanjutus. That is simply a fact. But, don't regard me as not trained." The sekkiseki dust flows around Mushoku, like a suit of armor. "Hah, what to do?" Hikaru assumed a thinking pose, but strangely had no weak points in his defense. "I got it!" Hikaru held out his sword towards Mushoku. As he did this, the Sekki-Seki particles from before began flowing to Hikaru's blade. He dashed towards Mishoku, slashing downwards. "You don't listen." Mushoku counter his opponent's blade, only for his own to crack due to Hikaru's skill. "My reiryoku has the property to make Sekkiseki uselsss, and you use it against me? How curious, what made you think that something that I negate would work on me?" "I didn't. Look." Hikaru's blade had become fuzzier, as though it were a magnet collecting iron powder. "Tenshitō dreamed of an ability to magnetize herself to attract Sekki-Seki. Of course, she has a barrier protecting her from the effects, but now all the Sekki-Seki you bring out will be drawn to my sword." The particles around Mushoku began to flow towards Hikaru's sword. Mushoku looked confused, which doesn't happen too often. "As I repeat, all of my powers will work on Sekkiseki. It's breakdown wave was no affect on me. It's no different to me than normal dust. But, maybe you have other plans to use it with. Regardless, Mr Hikaru of that. Shouldn't you try and finish me off, quickly? I rather not, have to listen to your wife become a widow." Hikaru's joking expression disappeared. "Yeah, that was the wrong thing to say." Hikaru placed his hand on his sword, reversing the blade to a normal katana. "Kesshō Fūatsu (結晶風圧, Crystal Wind Pressure)." The dust on Hikaru's blade turned transparent, shining like diamonds. The dust sped towards Mushoku, threatening to slice him with diamond dust. "I see, that hit a point. But Sekkiseki dust, won't help anymore, that Zanpakuto has a power to use make my Sekkiseki Dust style useless." The dust torn tore some of his clothing, and his flesh doing damage. However, he moved the mirror that was in his left hand, and the dust was sent back to Hikaru. "It's nothing personal, I found a method of making you want to battle with more power. Besides, I would rather improve the chances of you coming out of this battle alive. It would be sad to see, such a young man die an unneeded death for no reason." Hikaru held his sword upside down. "Kongō Hito-gui (金剛人食い, Diamond cannibalism)." The dust particles stopped mid-air, then began attacking each other until their atoms were scattered to the wind, far away from the battlefield. His sword also lost its magnetic properties. "Seems Tenshitō is bored with that ability. Let's see what else she comes up with." He brought down his sword, aiming for Mushoku's wounded area. Mushoku clashed with Hikaru, however his sword's blade already took damage from the last attack. It snapped in half. Mushoku jumped back. " You broke my sword, but that is fine. I can with reiryoku completely repair it." Mushoku then throw the sword at the ground. "I'll fix it latter, but your Zanpakuto is rather special isn't it. If I would take a quess it makes new powers, per release depending on varying factors?" Hikaru stared at Tenshitō, then back at Mushoku with the annoyance present in his eyes. Sighing, Hikaru explained "All right, I'll forgive you this one time for threatening my wife like that. Tenshitō's powers lie within the ability to dream of new abilities. It has to do with eclipsing brain synapses. Whenever she thinks of something, and I think of the same thing, it becomes reality. Sometimes, it takes her a while to mull it over, and sometimes we're not always thinking of the same thing. When it does work, the abilities can last anywhere from a few seconds to being in my arsenal forever. Though, she does get bored easily, so the abilities you saw before are gone for good. However, I'm sure she can think of another way to counter it. I already have. In any case, its time you see the technique of all my sword releases have." He held up his blade above his head. "Getsuga..." He brought down the sword. "Tenshō!" A crescent fang of energy sped towards Mushoku with prejudice. "You miss understand I didn't threaten your wife. I said it would be nicer, to not have to tell her that she is a widow. That, there is a change that in this battle you could die and... " Mushoku was hit with the Getsuga Tensho. "You make it sound like you could kill me. I don't die. I just get really big injuries. You'd have to destroy half the Earth before you try and take my life, be you an elder or youngling." Hikaru's smirk returned. "And I know you wouldn't take that attack unless you had prepared a defense against it. Nothing surprises me anymore." "Your right, I had my reasons for taking that attack." Mushoku appeared out of the dust and with his left arm gone and bloody. " Now Zekkyō '(絶叫,''screaming)." A huge arc of purple reishi was fired at Hikaru. Darn it... Hikaru sheathed his sword. "Hope I can do this." He stretched out his arms as though he were on a crucifix. Yellow energy began gathering in both palms. As they completed their charge, a very quick one considering the circumstances, Hikaru brought both orbs together to form a single power ball. "Saikō..." The purple energy wave drew closer. "Tsuin..." Mushoku's attack was just upon Hikaru. "HŌ!" The yellow energy pushed through the wave, giving Mushoku's attack elastic properties not before tearing a huge hole through the middle, having the attack crash around Hikaru in a brilliant display of light. There was a cleanly carved circular crater around where Hikaru stood. The man himself was having some difficulty breathing. "Having trouble, Mr. Kurosaki? You possess rather impressive power and ability. Furthermore, your Zanpakuto's powers are rather interesting. However, after all your attacks, and I have taken only minor wounds. These burns won't stop me, these slashes won't stop me, the lose of my left arm won't stop me. But, I will show you this, something simple, but can do as much damage as my last spell, if used correctly. '''Kahenseikyū (かへんせい球, versatile sphere)." A small sphere of purple reiryoku formed in his hand. Than using his mastery of Otoho his race's speed technique, appeared in front of Hikaru and then sphere was now several times bigger than Mushoku's body, ready to crash into Hikaru at the bottom of the crater. The force of the attack, increased immensely and not just the size of the attack. The blast hit Hikaru like a locomotive, pulverizing the rock he stood on and sending him to the bottom of the crater. He survived the blast, but now his upper garments were gone, and his tabi and sandals were destroyed. He breathed heavier than before. "This is getting boring again. I think it's time we go somewhere else, Seishinkai (精神, Spiritual World)" He said; as he looked into Hikaru's eyes.... But, nothing seemed to happen. Layered Illusions Hikaru sat up, looking around at the landscape. Seishinkai...A spiritual world? That's just too broad to try and figure out. He then heard something like a sword vibrating. He drew Tenshitō, finding that the blade was glowing blue. "What the?" As he said this, the sword levitated and slashed his eyes. The roar he let out echoed across the area. He desperately felt his eyes, only to find that they weren't bleeding, nor did they feel like they were cut. They were also absent of any pain. "I am you. There's no pain if you accept your own sword. The shock is great though." "Tenshitō?" asked Hikaru. "Who else?" "Why did you do this?" He asked, switching to mental communication. "Illusions like these depend on sight most of the time. If you can't see, you can't get trapped." "Brilliant," said Hikaru. "Except that I'm blind." "It's only temporary," answered his Zanpakutō in an alternate voice. "Don't be such a baby." Hikaru blinked, something useless since he was blind. "Wait, are you..." "Tengoku Ketsugi," answered the second voice. "You'll need your Bankai for this one. And if you don't activate it, I will." Hikaru sighed. Working with Tenshitō usually turned into a hassle of sorts. "So much for the epic moment where I use my Bankai." "This is a battle, moron," snapped Tengoku Ketsugi. "Losers worry whether their moments were epic or not." Hikaru brushed the thought aside that his Zanpakutō was foreshadowing a situation he did not want to come to pass. He stood, holding out his sword. "Bankai." His clothes reformed to a blue Shihakushō, sandals with black tabi socks, and his sword splitting into a katana and a wakizashi. "Tengoku Ketsugi." In the moment his Zanpakutō was released, a static trail crackled across the sky. Tsugi was activated; no trauma to the landscape would be apparent after Hikaru's Bankai deactivated. "OK, now what?" "Think of an ability that could go with blindness," said Tengoku Ketsugi. "It's not uncommon; you've done it before." Hikaru swallowed. "OK, an ability that goes with blindness...advanced hearing? No, that could be exploited...Seeing reiatsu? No, what if that could be exploited as well..." Hikaru mulled it over until a smile came across his face. "Oh, this is going to get him for sure." He awaited Mushoku's next attack. "Bankai, huh? What made you want to use your Bankai, Mr. Hikaru. Futhermore, letting your Zanpakuto decide what to use. Your are rather interesting, indeed." "Well, you did use a Hadō #93-powered technique, so I guess I should give you the proper respect." While Hikaru said this, he tapped his foot on the ground. "And Tengoku Ketsugi isn't as in control as Tenshitō is. The former gives me some more control over which techniques I'm dealt." "Even so this ability I have used; is also rather impressive. I will not explain the full details of it yet, though. But, make no whatever happens to either of us, it won't matter till I dispel this ability." Hikaru nodded, eerily facing Mushoku despite his blindness. The banter is charming, but is he ever going to attack? Or is he cautious of my counter? Well, let me give him some motivation. He raised his swords above his head. "Seiginomikata Roku: Eien'no Haundingu." Four wolf constructs of purple energy manifested at Hikaru's side. Growling at Mushoku, they pounced towards him. " Vanish." Mushoku using his telekinesis released a powerful shockwave, repelling the wolves. All it did was push them back, the wolves remained still. "You will more force than that, Mr. Hikaru." Mushoku released another shock wave this one is much larger, now. The wolves recoiled, slowly turning from purple to magenta. They barked at Mushoku, dashing towards their attacker. Mushoku simply used the same ability, to repel the attack. The magenta color slowly turned to a scarlet color; the wolves became noticeably more ferocious. "Now," said Hikaru. The wolves flashed away like they were static, reappearing around Mushoku. They glowed an eerie red light just before they detonated, releasing all the power of the attacks they endured. The attack hit Mushoku, and after it did the world seem to fall apart. "Hmm, to think you had enough power to make me lose concentration, long enough to dispel my Seishinkai (精神, Spiritual World)...." After Mushoku said that, both Hikaru and Mushoku were standing infront of each other. That, was until Mushoku used a speed technique to move back some. "Your Zanpakuto knew, but you never suspected I was controling all your senses including the one to sense Reiatsu. As well; as controling the flow of reiryoku in your brain. All that happened was in an illusion world created by me. " Mushoku points to the area, unfazed by the certain attacks that took place. "All the damage we did to each other, wasn't real even if it felt completely real. That is why the location didn't take any more damage. As we, in summation were battling with each other's minds. Now, Mr. Hikaru what will you do?" As Mushoku was staring dowm, Hikaru in the crater. Death Dreams The Yonkō's eyes opened, revealing their luminescent blue hue. He took a quick glance at his sword, noting that it was still in its Shikai form. Figures. Bankai is easier to use when I'm in my mind. He leaped from the great divot to where he faced Mushoku for real. "This can't go on." Hikaru walked over to his opponent and laid the edge of his sword where Mushoku's arm used to be. As he did so, the limb began to regenerate prior to its loss. "It really doesn't sit well with me to fight an opponent with a handicap. I'd rather fight you at full strength than have half your power gone." " Handicap?" Mushoku grabbed the broken sword he had, and then....SLASHED his own arm off that just regenerated. "There is a reason I didn't bother to avoid, those attacks. It was because of this.... Kotoamatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods")." His arm was restored again and the sword was completely fixed. "You, see now. My power is that of a Sōzōshin (創作の神様, God of Creation), not the race but the power associated with the title. My Kotoamatsukami has the power of Zettai Sōzō (ぜったい,そうぞう, Absolute Creation). I can create (anything) in any time or location. I can event go beyond simply reality altering and create that an event never happened. So, I never lost my arm and my sword wasn't broken. It's one of my most strongest abilities. But, before you ask why I haven't used it before is simple. The power itself has no limits, but it is restricted to the user not being able to create anything they cannot mentally handle. Even, I cannot simply use Kotoamatsukami to remove this restriction... yet. It's magic basic principle bring thoughts into reality." "The reason, I didn't use it to just restore myself.... that is for another time. But, with that said Kotoamatsukami." Mushoku sword's blade started to glow purple. "I now have stored ten Zekkyō '(絶叫,''screaming) in the blade. So the next ten attacks, I can using swing the blade and release the power in the form of a single slash." After Mushoku said that he appeared in front of Hikaru ready to cut him in haft. Hikaru blocked the attack, maintaining a stoic look on his face. The force of Mushoku's attack exploded behind Hikaru, ripping up the landscape as though a great claw tore into the earth, but the Yonkō of Zanjutsu remained standing. Hikaru cast his gaze on Mushoku's purple blade. "Even though I gave you the proper respect for your technique before, it is an old trick to me. But, this time, I'll show you a greater power for real." Hikaru placed his hand upon his blade. "Bankai." His clothes changed from burgundy to navy blue, and a wakizashi appeared in his left hand. With it, he made the appearance of a cross with the two blades. "Tengoku Ketsugi. '''Nibai Getsuga." The edges of both blades turned purple, then released a powerful cross-shaped Getsuga point-blank. "Predictable. Mushoku released one of the Zekkyō 'spells, that was stored in his sword. The two attacks hit..... BOOM. The explosion was immense.... one it was just HUGE like an atomic bomb. The power of spell equal to a Hado # 93 and a super charged Getsuga hitting one space point blank. An explosion happened that made that crater seem like nothing, as the damage done by this attack was on another scale entirely. Mushoku had survived the attack... except he did retain high damage. "That was not enjoyable if I had released that attack, one moment latter, I would have been in real trouble. Mr. Hikaru I know you survive, I can sense your Reiatsu." Mushoku waits for the dust to clear, to see how much damage Hikaru retained. "None," answered Hikaru, as though he knew what Mushoku was thinking. "The key to my attacks is releasing power that will not harm me, but instead damages my opponent." Though his clothes appeared tattered from a great battle, they were the same as when he released his Bankai. Not a scratch was on his person. "It is stupid to carelessly release blasts that work against you. With all your abilities, I would have suspected dodging something like that could be among them." Hikaru took to the air, standing on it like an edge of a plateau. "'Seiginomikata Ichi Rebaru Ni." A construct of red energy began forming on the tip of Hikaru's wakizashi. "Baichi Genbaku." He swung his blade, firing the sphere of energy, which formed into an acorn shaped beam, towards Mushoku. A swirling vortex appear from Mushoku's right hand, at the same time it was drawing him in it. Hikaru's attack, just seemed to pass through him, as some how he was intangible. Moment's latter he started to appear out of the same vortex behind Hikaru in the air. " Jikūtoraberu (じくうトラベル, space-time travel). This is my ability to travel the many worlds. There is no world or dimension, that can be kept from me. I can travel to the Soul Palace with no more effort than, going to the World of the Living. As to why, I didn't just use it to avoid your attack. Only, when I am completely still that I come intangible, while teleporting. However, I have something to ask you, did you learn anything from me?" "Yep," said Hikaru. "You didn't read the fine print." The blast Hikaru had fired at Mushoku curved around and darted towards its target. "Cool thing about Baichi Genbaku. It doesn't expend its explosive power to keep going. It'll seek you until you're hit. That was a cute trick you used. Tengoku Ketsugi and I thought of a new one. Sekai Jōsei Yūgi-ki (世界情勢遊技機, gaming machines in world affairs)." As he said this, the bullet of red energy appeared to disappear and reappear in the same fashion as Mushoku had. The bullet passed through Hikaru, coming closer to Mushoku, creating a small circle of red light on its target's chest while no light was cast on Hikaru. As Mushoku wasn't completely finished teleporting, he was hit by bullets of red reiryoku both in his dimension and in the World of the Living. And also, since he wasn't still anymore, he wasn't intanigle in either dimension. "Impressive, truly I am impressed. However, you should have made me spend the spells in my blade.' The blade starts to glow with an even greatly purple aura. "You see, this is a more pratical way of using reiryoku." Mushoku stabbed himself. However, there was no blood or even wound, in fact six of the spell's reiryoku poured back into his body. " The final use of my Kenchōken (権長剣, Authority Long Sword). As you know I can send, my reiryoku into it to repair if it ever get damaged or broken. However, I can also take back any reiryoku, I put in." Mushoku was starting to heal. "This is why, you cannot win. I can use my own reiryoku to heal myself. So instead of wasting my strength, restoring myself. All, I have to do is taken in the blades reiryoku and I don't have to do a thing. Now, I only have two spells left, and I would rather not use Kotoamatsukami to much more. By logically ratios I will out last you. Not just cause I don't age, but also because I can keep healing myself, while not losing any strength while do it." Hikaru smiled. "So basically, you have a perfect system." Hikaru cracked his neck. "We've been battling for quite a while, and Tengoku Ketsugi is done imagining abilities. Just doing Jinsenpū and Yo-ki took a toll on her." He maintained a defensive stance. "So, I'll stick to Getsuga Tenshō and my speed. With all those abilities that you have, how would you handle a burning missile with the speed of a falling meteor?" Within milliseconds of finishing his sentence, Hikaru blasted towards Mushoku, an aura of heat surrounding him like transparent flames. " Kotoamatsukami. " Mushoku simply took the attack and was seemed to have been killed... or not? He simply vanished after falling to the ground. "Wrong, Mr. Hikaru I am not unbeatable or even perfect. I simply have the skills to keep this batte going forward. Furthermore, you should listen. My Kotoamatsukami is complete creation, all I did was create the event, that your attack never hit me." However, Mushoku's eyes started to tear blood. The Yonkō was undeterred. "I was just running. One of Tengoku Ketsugi's additions is "Re-Entry Speed". I can reach speeds of thousands of miles per hour as a minimum. You have to be quick to avoid my speed like that. So, that being said, I'll just keep charging until you cry rivers of blood." Hikaru resumed his assault against Mushoku. I say that now, but I'm getting tired. I could probably keep this up for a decent amount of time, but I'll be sleeping for at least 2...no...3 days. That's fine with me. Mizu can run the Winery without my supervision. Mushoku had no time, to react so he was hit by his assault. However, this time it wasn't fatal. He got up from the Earth and looks at Hikaru. " I see you don't understand. So let me ask you a question, if my Kotoamatsukami can create the event that I never died, than what is there stopping me from creating the event of your death?" Hikaru considered this with great thought. "Well, I have a theory. During my travels between the various universes, I met a fellow by the name of Senken Zensaki. I mentioned him before when I commented on your Universe Jumping. Senken told me that his duty is to make sure that the destinations in people's lives are met, a sort of editor for all life making sure no one dies too late or too early. If I was to die today on this battlefield, I am certain he would have interfered by now." The weathered man straightened up, keeping his swords by his sides. "I'm up for finishing this battle now. I have a feeling that the next move will decide it." As he said this, Hikaru's reiatsu raised higher and higher until it disappeared. " You seem to think, that I am also bound by Senken Zensaki. There is the logic I may not be bound, so something outside of his power might affect, even things within his power." Mushoku power grow until it couldn't be sensed by Shinigami or Hollow. "Saikōgan (最高眼, Supreme Eye)." Decisive Hikaru smiled. "They just don't understand what true god-like powers are, eh, Senken?" A black inky aura began to surround Hikaru, dying his blades with a dark substance. Though the blades were shrouded in darkness, an eerie white glow emanated from their edges. "Usually, I'd fire purple colored Getsuga Tenshō, but I'm focusing all my power into this next attack, so the density of these next moon fangs will be much greater than any before. This attack is really a great focus of energy, but I think I'll name it Getsuga Sumizome (月牙墨染め, Moon Fang Dyed Black)." He swung his blades, sending two great moon fangs, drawing in the landscape they passed. Mushoku's simply took his sword and released the other two spells inside of it. Fusing there power of two spells in Hado 90s together in one attack. The attack crashed into each other, destroying what remained of the area's beauty all that remained was, a barren waste land of destruction. When the dust cleared... " Hikaru to kill me, when in over 3200 years no combatant has achieve is no small matter. I can tell you are powerful, Mr. Hikaru to keep near death meaning times." The red-haired Yonkō was flat on the ground. His Bankai dispelled, going into his Shikai. The destroyed area also became as it was before, with only minor damages here and there. Hikaru's clothes returned to normal, and his breathing became slow. "Thanks...Guess...I...have a few things to...work with..." Hikaru fell into a deep sleep, attempting to regain his stamina. Off in the distance, a small sound of clapping could be heard. It came from Kirika Kurosaki's palms. "That was quite a battle. Nice to see my husband still has a lot to learn." Mushoku started to walk before, falling to his knees. " I... used..... Kotoa....matsu... kami too... much. He fell to the ground passed out, with blood pouring from his eyes. However, Mushoku wasn't dying, in fact his own reiryoku started to heal himself, even with him knocked out cold. Kirika sighed. "Men..." "We're not all that bad," defended Mizu as he flashed to where his brother and his opponent were taking naps. "Let's get 'em to the winery." He walked over and put Mushoku's arm around his shoulder, disappearing. Kirika did the same with ease. "Least you're not as heavy as a wine barrel." She pecked Hikaru's forehead, adding, "You do realize I'm holding you to all those things you promised, right?" "Mmm...wou...n't h...ve...o..her..." mumbled Hikaru as he drifted back to unconsciousness. Kirika rolled her eyes flashing away to the Winery. "So, now that we're done killing each other, what say we have a drink?" Mushoku awake up not long after they arrived. He was somewhat heall, yet not completely. "Where am I?" "You're at the Kurosaki Infirmary/Winery," answered a buxom pink haired young girl. A medical kit was beside her, and she placed a roll of bandages into it. "That's some healing power you have. Those bandages help restore lost reiryoku, which in your case should double your healing process considering your powers." Mushoku looked around. " So this is the property of the Yonko of Zanjutsu. I thank you for your bring me here. However, it wasn't required, once I had awaken my reiryoku healing effect increased. So, I will be healed in minutes. So, I think it best if you saved those for those that need them, and not waste them on someone like me. Now, where is Mr. Hikaru there is something I need to discuss with, the Yonko." Bella puffed her cheeks slightly. "Direct, aren't we?" She pointed to the door. "Down the hall, first right, down the stairs, and the kitchen should be visible. If he's not there, try the patio." Mushoku got up and in his torn clothing looked at Bella. "Thank you." Mushoku started to walk down, the hall and into the kitchen he saw Hikaru's wife. " Excuse, miss where might I locate Mr. Hikaru Kurosaki, the Yonko of Zanjutsu?" Mizu, sitting on the couch wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, spoke up. "You know, you can just call him Hikaru. We've kinda abandoned the whole name-suffix thing except to prove a point." A soapy pot knocked him in the back of his head. "He's reading in the courtyard," answered Kirika, keeping the fuming Mizu at bay. " Thank you Mr. Mizu and Mrs. Kirika, Hikaru told me of you. He seems to hold great affection for you, more so than even he can every completely say or do. It's like a sun, the total sum of his affections for you, and all that is ever really felt is fragments, like the rays of the sun. When, I read it his mind with Terepashii (テレパシー, telepathy), I heard his deeps thoughts on you, Mizu, Bella. the people closes to him. It is this I wish to ask, him something about. Basically, he asked for a battle, to test my power, But, he did something during the battle, that conflicts with his thoughts. I wish to understand this." After Mushoku said that he goes to the courtyard. Kirika blushed intensely with a great smile on her face. "Hikaru I have something to ask you." Hikaru looked up from the volume of Rurouni Kenshin in his hands. "What's up, Mushoku?" Mushoku looked somewhat confused. "Why, did you not use your Zenkai? You clearly could have, and while you had no reason to use it, you logically had no reason to not use it either. I used Terepashii (テレパシー, telepathy), during the battle to read your mind, and I saw how you feel about your wife. Your emotions for her are so great, it's like a sun that all is ever felt is fragments or rays of it." " There were times in our battle, that you could have died. So why not use the power, to protect those feelings. I saw how strong they are, it make no logical sense to not use all what you have to protect them. Why is that?" The smile on Hikaru's face showed the wisdom in his eyes. "Death is not a stranger to me. I have faced it countless times. I didn't use Zenkai because I didn't want our battle to just end like that. If I just won every battle using an absurdly powerful Getsuga Tenshō, what would I learn from it? Zenkai is a powerful force to be reckoned with, and it cost me 18 years I could have spent with Kirika when I used it improperly." He stood up, setting the book on the bench. "I wanted to enjoy our fight, because I knew you all along that you were not going to kill me." "... How can you say that? I am what others call neutral or unbias. I was honestly, testing powers on your. However, do would recall what I stated." Goes back to flashback. " I cannot honestly say if I can or cannot with any percent my attack from killing you." Back to the current flow of the show. " Also, there is another reason you held back your Zenkai." Mushoku pointed at his right eye with his right hand. " Saikōgan (最高眼,Supreme Eye), and one of it's powers is Kanseishikaku '(完成視覚, ''complete vision). Meaning, I can see through all manner of lies, deceptions, and even concepts like just an object, place, idea, or person going through any changes that are meant to be hidden. While, I cannot tell what exactly is the lie or deception, I can see that it has or is happening. The only logical outcome I can tell, was this. You didn't want to kill me. But, the reason question is why? I am not your enemy but at the same we haven't started any kind of friendship either. So my question is this. If it wasn't meant, to protect someone that is precious to you, and it wasn't to cast down an enemy. Why, not kill me the moment, you saw some of my truly power?" "Because I wanted to be your friend," answered Hikaru. Mushoku purple hair covered his purple eyes, like something out of an anime. " Friend? I have friends from the Panteon, but this is a first for me. Most that battle me call me cold, emotionless, heartless, and just depressing. Kotoamatsukami." Mushoku burnt and torn clothes were restore and Mushoku was completely healed. " Now, that is over. Is there something wish to know about, me?" "OK, first off, I have met much more cold emotionless, heartless, and just depressing people than you. And they seemed all right, so why not be your friend?" Hikaru walked towards the kitchen, waving Mushoku to follow him. "And about you, what kind of world do you live in?" " Hmm, it is a rather nice realm. But, the Panteon is just located in another dimension like the Royal Palace within the Soul Society. It was created by the first '''Senjungami Ama-no-Sōshiki (仙純神天総指揮, lit. "Immortal Untainted God of Supreme Divinity"), numerous years ago. Even, I don't know exactly how old it is. It could be 4000 years or maybe millions. For most, you must use the Seiki Yochi Kado (精気輿地門, Inner Spirit World Access Gate) to get in. But, seeing as it's made of Sekkiseki, only Senjungami or those that allowed in can use it. Also, you have earned a favor of the Panteon. By fighting against one of the Senjungami Ama-no-Sōshiki and surviving, you may request one favor. I could use Kotomatsukami to do this favor, as you have seen what I can do." "One favor, huh?" asked Hikaru. Kirika walked over with some refreshments, some wine and cookies, and set them on the table near where Hikaru and Mushoku stood. "All right. I want you to teach me the method you used to travel to our universe." " Jikūtoraberu (じくうトラベル, space-time travel), this what you are asking? I apologize I unable to teach you that. You see, most of the abilities I used in our fight cannot be learned or taught. They are produced from the blood mixing with the reiryoku of our clan. So, I would have to incorporate my own blood and reiryoku in you. However, that is completely not possible. You have no spiritual properties that a spirit needs, to become a Senjungami. You see, I am not in a gigai. Jiheiho (地平歩, "earth plane step"), is a Senjungami technique that allows us to be visible and completely interact with those of the World of the Living." " I also speculate that even a fully powerful Kotoamatsukami at my level, couldn't allow you to learn this power. Furthermore, neither you or I have the time for me to research your body; to discover how to incorporate my power into you. However, I can give you this. Kotoamatsukami." Nothing seemed to happen. "It is done, I have put a teleportation formula on your wife and your friends that are here. You can instantly travel through dimension to one of. However, as you aren't a Senjungami it will take more of your own power to transport you." "That's fine. I have the reserves necessary. I thank you, Mushoku Kaigen." He extended his right hand to Mushoku. Mushoku extended his right arm and shoke Hikaru's hand, and then let go. " Now I must request that you, give no details on to my power. I have used Kotoamatsukami to fix numerous problems in the Soul Society, the Dangai, World of the Living, and in Hueco Mundo. If the certain person(s) found out, they could research and find methods of how to undo what I created in reality, to fix certain unnamed problems in these places." "Mushoku," started Hikaru. "I am one of the people you can trust along with all the people here at the Winery. We all have faced opponents with destruction of all worlds as their agenda. Discretion is a requirement to work here." He smiled in such a way that showed the truth in his words. "You needn't worry about us gossiping about your abilities." " I didn't know that, so I asked. Now that I have your answer to this request. Also, and I am offering this as it increases my undestanding of the power. Would, you like if empowered you with one use of Kotoamatsukami? Of course, you cannot permanently use it, but still. Think of what you can do, with such a power." The Yonkō considered this with great reflection. He knew that what Mushoku offered him was a great stride in generosity on his part, yet the powers of Hikaru's Zanpakutō closely resembled the powers of Kotoamatsukami in that whatever Hikaru imagined with Tenshitō or Tengoku Ketsugi would become reality. He turned towards Mushoku with his final decision in mind. "I'm not sure if I can use such a power as effectively as possible. If I was to gain something like that, I would want to have a solid idea of how I'd use it, which at this moment, I do not know how." Hikaru cast his gaze out towards the courtyard. "I am not expecting that it will be something that I can ask from you at any time, so this may be the one and only chance I have. Yet, I will have to decline. Thank you for offering, nonetheless." "Normally, I would offering my power only once. However, you have affected my curious nature. You may request it again, the next time we meet." "By that time, I will be more than ready to accept," concluded Hikaru. "I gotta head off to the winery. It's been in good care for a few days, but the boss has to show up sometime, right?" Hikaru turned towards the foyer. "Make yourself at home if you'd like. If you have to leave, then I wish you a safe journey back." Hikaru smiled. "It's been a real blast, Mushoku Kaigen." As he prepared to leave, Hikaru stopped mid-stride. "Oh hey, you want to come check out the winery? I'll give ya a sample of our best wine." " I must decline, for today. You see, Mr. Hikaru I have certain orders that I have to follow, and I am behind schedule. What, I have learned today will be useful." After that, he started to vanish into the vortex of his Jikūtoraberu (じくうトラベル, space-time travel), also all traces of his reiatsu was gone as well. Hikaru paused, then smiled. "Next time, we'll both say yes." He turned and headed out the door.